


If There Was No You

by JMcDeere



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013), The Fosters (TV 2013) RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:04:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5826112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMcDeere/pseuds/JMcDeere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of one-shots (and occasional mini-series within) fleshing out the parts of Stef and Lena's relationship that live behind closed doors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Daydream Believer

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own and of the characters or character descriptions herein, nor do I have any claim or ownership over The Fosters. This wonderful show is a gift from the minds of many more talented than I, but I hope they don't mind me having some fun with their creations. Please enjoy, and leave feedback if you're so inclined.

Sitting behind her desk, reading the same email for the fifth time, Lena regrets forgetting her coffee on her way out the door this morning. She takes a few deep breaths, but they only lead to a yawn…and then another.

Maybe if I just rest my eyes for a second, I'll be able to focus better, Lena thinks to herself as she leans back in her chair, stretching. She falls asleep before she realizes what's happening.

Grass, freshly cut. She breathes it in, crossing the great expanse of green that she seems to have wandered into. A light breeze blows through and she closes her eyes, raising her arms high above her to feel it wrap itself around her. Wrapping around her? That's not the wind. Before she can open her eyes, there's a whisper in her ear.

"Hello, love," Stef's warm breath sends shivers through her every inch. The hands wrapped around her waist are suddenly shifting, turning her around in their firm grasp. Lena opens her eyes in time to see Stef bite her lip in anticipation. Tugging her forward with a need in her eyes Lena has never seen, Stef crashes their lips together, teeth and tongues soon joining the fray.

Stef begins to walk, backing Lena up. The brunette opens her eyes, about to protest that they'll trip, to discover they're now in their own bedroom, candles covering every surface but the bed and floor. Her calves collide with the bed, and she allows herself to free-fall back onto what feel to be silk sheets. When did we get these? Lena thinks to herself, but chooses to focus on more pressing matters, namely the gorgeous creature pressing her hands above her head before straddling her hips and the moan it draws out of her.

"Oh, baby," husks Stef, leaning down until her lips are an inch from Lena's exposed neck. "Tell me what you want."

Another moan, this one bringing goose bumps along for the ride. "I want you to stop teasing, and fuck me until I scream," Lena replies, hoping her boldness will spur Stef on to grant her request.

"Is…that…so?" asks Stef, punctuating every work with a nip at Lena's pulse point.

"God, yes!" Lena cries out, as Stef nips harder and begins to suck. And then a strange sensation: cold, around her wrists. Lena tilts her head all the way back, opening her eyes to see her hands bound by Stef's cuffs. "What seems to be the problem, Officer?" she says, breathless.

"You have been very, very bad, and I've been ordered to…"

"Frisk me?" Lena interrupts, squirming under Stef's sculpted thighs.

"Oh no," Stef says, smirking at the pout those words evoke on her lover's stunning face. "I'm to do a full body search."

Lena's mouth drops open, and Stef takes the opportunity to kiss her with such urgency, Lena wants to weave her hands through the beautiful blonde locks she loves so much and tug. Damn handcuffs, she thinks, just as Stef sucks the brunette's bottom lip between her own and bites down, sending trails of electricity straight to her core from every nerve in her body. Stef begins working down her neck, torturously peppering it with kisses light as air so slowly that Lena can feel herself getting frustrated and knows the blonde can sense it.

Stef leans back up and in one swift motion removes her shirt and tosses it aside. She then grabs the front of Lena's shirt and tears the buttons apart, revealing the black lace, front-clasp bra that had been an anniversary present. The blonde moans, leaning down to kiss her lover's collarbone then drags her tongue down the woman's chest to the very top of the lacy barrier covering already hard nipples. She continues lying long licks across Lena's chest until the brunette arches her torso up off the bed beseechingly. Taking the hint, Stef slips a single finger underneath the bra's clasp, flicking it open to reveal beautiful, perky mounds that draw the blonde immediately down, kneading, licking, nipping at every available piece of exquisitely exposed skin.

The candlelight casting a golden glow over her lover's beautiful face, Lena realizes she's never seen anything more stunning. "I love you," she sighs, drawing the blonde's eyes upward. Stef pushes up on her toned arms until her face hovers above Lena's. It's the brunette that leans up to initiate a searing kiss, before pulling back to husk, "Now get these fucking cuffs off."

Stef practically growls, reaching up to grab the key she so conveniently tied to the bedpost. Her hands free, Lena wraps her lover tight to her, dragging her nails down the blonde's exquisite back. She brings Stef's head down just in time to catch the moan in a sloppy, hungry kiss, using her other hand to undo the bra clasp. Lena tangles her legs around the blonde's waist and rolls them over, earning a grunt of surprise coupled with the sexiest smirk she's ever witnessed. As Stef reaches up to undo the zipper on the back of her pencil skirt, Lena slides her own hand behind her, down her lover's stomach to disappear beneath the waistband of the dress pants that for some reason the blonde is still wearing. Zippers down, both women realize standing truly would speed up the process, so they untangle themselves long enough to tear off their own clothing. In the flickers of amber light, each stops for a moment to just stare and admire the object of her every desire and affection, before rushing toward each other with such urgency, hands roaming everywhere like eager teenagers.

Lena kneels on the bed, walking herself backwards, tugging Stef's hand to implore the blonde to join her. Instead, Stef surprises her by lying down and maneuvering her head between the brunette's thighs. Before Lena can conceive of what is happening, Stef grabs her ass with both hands, and lays a long, broad lick between her already drenched folds. The moan shudders through her, contracting every muscle in its path, and pitches her forward, hands landing on either side of her lover's hips. Stef now circles the brunette's clit, sucking gently to bring it between her lips and gnashing it with brief, quick flicks of the tongue.

Lena can already feel herself getting close. "I want you inside of me," she manages to gasp before lowering her head to taste her lover's desire. Stef arches her back in surprise, before bucking her hips upward to meet the brunette's mouth once again. She complies with her lover's wishes by slipping two fingers into her center, just as Lena bites down gently on her clit and drives her mad. Stef concentrates on curling her fingers, feeling her lover's walls tighten around her and sending shockwaves through her own body. She can feel herself approaching the edge, and can feel Lena there as well. With a final thrust, curl, lick, and suck, the lovers are thrown into screaming waves of white-hot electricity, bodies quaking, riding out the blinding ecstasy.

Gasping for air, regaining the ability to think, speak, move, the women slowly disentangle themselves to lie in each other's arms, basking in the glow of each other. Stef opens her mouth to say something, but Lena hears a different voice.

"Lena!" she jolts awake. Mr. Ramirez, the administrative assistant, is standing in front of her desk, looking at her expectantly.

"I'm sorry, what?" Lena asks, clearing her throat and sitting up straight.

"I said I finished up with my paperwork and I'm heading home. You probably should, too. It's finally the weekend, and it looks like you could use a little rest and relaxation."

"Right, yes. Okay, then I'll see you Monday!" Lena recovers. As the man leaves, Lena checks her watch. Six fifteen, which means she slept for only ten minutes, not too embarrassing. And the students had all gone home earlier. She just hopes she wasn't making any noise while lost in that amazing dreamland. The abrupt quacking from her phone startles her and she grabs it to make the noise cease. She sees the text from Stef and sends off her reply.

Stef: Hey Sweets, will you be home for dinner? Kids are each eating at friends'. Cook or takeout?

Lena: On my way, just stopping for coffee. Takeout sounds good.

Stef: Coffee now? You'll be up all night.

Lena: I'm counting on it.

With that, she picks up her bag, locks her office, and strolls to her car, off in search of a strong roast and some silk sheets.


	2. Good Morning, Starshine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own and of the characters or character descriptions herein, nor do I have any claim or ownership over The Fosters. This wonderful show is a gift from the minds of many more talented than I, but I hope they don't mind me having some fun with their creations. Please enjoy, and leave feedback if you're so inclined.

Stef is the first to open her eyes. The early morning sun filters in through the curtains and alights Lena's face in the most entrancing way, she almost believes she's still dreaming. She lives for these quiet moments, where she's able to bask in the glow of her love without being interrupted by requests for permission slips, snacks, new clothes, or tickets for one event or another. The curve of Lena's cheek, the peaceful expression on her face, the slope of her bare back, the way the sheet just barely conceals her perfect ass…

Lena stirs, but Stef is eager to hold onto this moment for as long as possible, so she snakes an arm across her lover's back and pulls them closer, delighting in the tiny moan that escapes the lips she longs to much to capture. Lena instinctively stretches her left leg across the bed to entwine it with Stef's, her thigh coming into contact with a warm and inviting center. Lena pulls her leg back, and then brushes it forward once again, this time with only slightly more force. The change is so subtle that Stef can't decide whether it's a conscious effort or not, but upon the third stroke (which, this time, is decidedly intentional) Lena opens her eyes and, in one fluid motion, pulls herself on top of Stef, kissing her soundly to the blonde's great delight. As air becomes a pressing necessity, the two pull back enough to gaze into each other's eyes.

"Good morning, Starshine…" Stef begins.

"…the earth says, 'hello'," Lena finishes.

They kiss for the second time, and just as it begins to deepen there's a knock at their door. Instinctively, they pull the sheet up around themselves, but neither makes a move to disentangle.

"What's up?" Stef calls.

"Hey, moms," Brandon responds, "Callie has to be at her group pretty soon, and Jude wants to know if he can go play over Connor's. I figured, since I have a music lesson anyway, I'd drive them so you don't have to worry about it."

"Thanks, B," Lena yells through the still-closed door. "Any idea what the twins have planned for today?"

"Jesus went to volleyball practice with Lexie, and afterwards they're going to lunch. Mariana is working on some poetry thing with Garrett and said she'll be home for dinner. See ya later!"

"Bye," Stef calls, but Brandon is already gone. "That was much easier than I thought it would be."

"Why, Miss Foster, were you planning on getting our kids out of the house on this fine Saturday for any particular reason?" Lena teases, batting her eyelashes.

"That's Mrs. Foster, thank you very much," Stef responds, "and I may have had something in mind along the lines of…" she trails off as she nips Lena's ear and begins to lay a trail of hot kisses down the side of her neck.

"Mmmmmh," Lena grunts appreciatively, while gently ghosting her fingers over Stef's clavicle. "I like your thinking, but can I suggest one small change of plans?"

Stef pulls back to hear Lena's suggestion, but her lover suddenly pushes herself up and off the bed, leaving the blonde entirely exposed.

Lena stands for a minute, drinking in the sight of her wife's beautiful body laying prone amongst their mussed up sheets, and then sets off toward the bathroom, swaying her hips as she glides across the floor. In an instant Stef bounds out of bed and catches up to the brunette, sidling up behind her so they are pressed back to front as the sway the final few feet into the bathroom. Lena turns on the shower as Stef turns on some music and closes the door.

Once the water has heated up, Stef steps in and holds the door open for her love to join her. Lena immediately steps in and pushes the blonde back against the wall of the shower, pinning her hands above her head. Stef begins to struggle, but Lena holds firm, kissing a trail from her jaw down to her chest. She takes Stef's right nipple into her mouth, circling it with her tongue before sucking it between her teeth and gently biting down. A low, rumbling moan escapes Stef's mouth as Lena continues her course downward while her hands follow, tantalizingly slowly. As she reaches Stef's scar, she kisses the perimeter and continues on, all the way down to her navel. As her hands glide around Stef's hips to graze her firm ass, the cop lets out another moan, followed quickly by a sharp gasp as Lena's tongue finally connects with its ultimate destination. She begins making circles around her wife's clit as she draws Stef's left leg up onto her shoulder to gain better access to her desire.

Stef works her hands into Lena's gorgeous mane and grasps tighter with each circle. The feeling is sublime, but she needs more. She lets the word she's been holding back finally escape her lips in a whimper, "Please."

That single, breathless word sends goose bumps over the entirety of Lena's skin and she shivers before granting her lover's wish. She dips her tongue lower to gather some of the delicious arousal that has pooled there before returning to her clit, this time with slightly more pressure and a more direct course. Stef's hips rock forward as Lena inserts one finger, then two, then three into the burning heat of her wife's center and begins to thrust in time with her tongue's ministrations. It isn't long before Stef's walls begin to tighten, as do her hands in Lena's hair, and Lena curls her fingers at the end of each thrust. With one final curl of tongue and digit, Stef's body is overtaken by pleasure and Lena feels more weight settle onto her shoulder as her love becomes unsteady in the throes of such passion.

When the spasms have ceased and she has caught her breath, Stef returns her left foot to the floor and uses her hands, still entwined in her wife's hair, to gently ease her up to kiss the lips she longs for. Their kiss is cut short, however, when the water cascading down upon them suddenly turns to ice and, with a squeal and a jump, Lena turns off the faucet before scrambling for their robes.

"I guess getting all the kids out of the house at the same time comes with a price," jokes Stef, as she wraps her arms around Lena from behind, slipping a hand into the front of her wife's robe. "Luckily, it seems I've got the rest of the morning to make it up to you," she smirks as she removes the belt from Lena's robe and brings it up to tie around her head like a blindfold.

"Mmm, that sounds absolutely perfect," Lena responds as she allows herself to be led back to the bedroom and lain upon the sheets.


	3. The Special Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own and of the characters or character descriptions herein, nor do I have any claim or ownership over The Fosters. This wonderful show is a gift from the minds of many more talented than I, but I hope they don't mind me having some fun with their creations. Please enjoy, and leave feedback if you're so inclined.

Since losing Frankie, Stef had tried to be as delicate as possible with Lena, both out of respect and fear. Afraid of pushing her too far or too quickly, but also of being rejected outright, Stef had resigned herself to waiting for Lena to make the first move. Little did she know that Lena had somehow gotten it into her head that Stef wouldn't want to jump back into things right away, afraid of risking tipping the very sensitive emotional scale they'd been tip-toeing around, so she was waiting on her wife to initiate things. A stalemate can only go on for so long.

Callie knew about loss, probably better than anyone could ever understand. She could see how hard it had been on everyone to lose Frankie, but knew that the only thing to do was pick up the pieces and move on. For the most part, everyone had done a great job of working together to overcome the sorrow and emptiness that had settled in after that fateful day at the hospital, but she knew that there was still a distance in the house that needed to be breeched. Since Stef and Lena didn't seem too sure about how to do so, she decided to take it upon herself to help the situation along. She'd need some help, that she was sure of, and she knew just where to get it.

"Hey, are you busy today?" Callie asks.

"Nope," Mariana responds. "Mat got his uncle to loan the band some studio time as long as they promised to help him clean out his garage, so he and Brandon headed over there a little while ago, and the dance team hasn't scheduled any practices that I know of."

"What's up with those girls, anyway? Is there some reason they've decided you're the enemy?"

"No idea, but I'd rather just not think about it. What's up with you?"

"Actually I wanted to know if you'd help me out with something," Callie begins, shutting the door and checking that no one is in the hallway.

"Oooh, is it a secret something?" Mariana asks, mischievously.

"Well, I figured there'd be no one better to ask than the Queen of Scheme."

"Hm, new nickname…I like it! So, what's the plan, and who are we keeping it from?"

"Well, moms have been pretty down since everything with Frankie, and I know they've both needed to work some stuff out, but it seems like they don't know how to be alone together anymore. They're always either shuffling us back and forth between activities, or planning things just to fill up the day. I think some one-on-one time might help."

"Yeah, I think you're right, but how to do we get them to just drop everything without thinking they're being set up?"

"That's where I need help," Callie says. "Jesus is shopping with Hayley, Brandon's out for the day, so all we have to worry about is getting ourselves and Jude out of the house. Unfortunately Jude hasn't been spending much time over at Connor's recently, but I thought maybe the three of us could go do something for a few hours. Maybe a movie, or mini-golf or something?"

"That sounds good. One problem, though…how are we gonna get there? Brandon has the car and if we ask moms for theirs, they'll probably just offer to drive us."

"I could ask Wyatt, I just don't want him to think I'm using him for transportation."

"Aren't you?" Mariana asks.

"For the purposes of this mission, yeah, I guess, but not in general."

"How about we all go to a movie and once we sit down, Jude and I will go get popcorn so you and Wyatt can sit and talk a bit in private? You know, clear the air."

"That could work. Thanks, Mariana."

"What are sisters for?"

As Lena reads the paper at the head of the table, Stef clears up the dishes from breakfast. Callie enters the kitchen, snagging her jacket off the counter where she'd left it the night before.

"And where are you off to on this lovely Saturday morning?" Lena asks, looking up from the article she'd been reading.

"Mariana and I figured it'd be nice to get Jude out of the house for a while, since he's been pretty down about the whole Connor thing lately," Callie responds, slipping an arm into the well-worn denim. "We thought we'd see a movie, maybe play some mini-golf."

"Oh, that's nice of you two. Do you need a ride?" Stef asks as she grabs her keys off the hook.

"Actually, Wyatt offered to drive us, if that's okay," Callie answers.

"Of course. How are things with you two lately?" Stef inquires, putting her keys back and taking a seat on the closest stool.

"They've been better, but they've been worse," Callie answers, shifting her weight. "I think it'll be good for us to spend some time together in a neutral setting. Having Mariana and Jude with us will help, I think, and Wyatt loves mini-golf. He's such a goof," she giggles.

"Alright, well just make sure you're home in time for dinner tonight. Mama's making paella," Stef says as she comes over to wrap Callie in a hug, kissing the top of her head.

"Which reminds me, honey, I need to run to the store to pick up a few things," Lena says, setting the paper down.

Callie, realizing her plan to give her moms a day to spend together might be falling through, pipes up, "I can pick some stuff up on the way home, if that's easier. I'm sure Wyatt wouldn't mind stopping at the market."

Glancing at her wife suspiciously, Lena responds, "Okay, yeah, thanks." She hands Callie the list.

Callie glances down at her vibrating phone, announcing, "Wyatt's here, so we'll see you guys later!" She skips up the steps out of the kitchen, calling for Mariana and Jude, before all three head out the front door.

"And then there were two," says Stef, walking up behind Lena to wrap her wife in a hug. "Is it just me or did that seem a little too convenient?"

"They're definitely up to something, but as long as they're together, I'm not worried," Lena responds, leaning back into her wife's embrace.

The women hold each other for a few minutes before Stef walks over to the sink, asking, "So, what do you wanna do today? We could catch up on laundry, finally get around to cleaning out the closet, unless that's too much, or maybe…"

"Honey?" Lena interrupts, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Stef turns around to face Lena, a bit nervous about what's coming next.

"Are you…" Lena starts, before reconsidering. "I mean, are we…" she tries again, seemingly frustrated by the process of saying exactly what she means. "Is everything alright, between us? I know losing Frankie was hard on everyone, and I know that no one wants to talk about it and risk upsetting anyone, but we can't pretend it didn't happen."

"I don't think anyone's trying to ignore it, Lena, I just think we're all trying to give each other some time to deal with it in our own ways; some space," Stef responds.

"Well, I've had just about all the space I can handle," Lena says, getting up from her stool to come face to face with her wife. "I think what we really need is to spend some time reconnecting, without any interruptions or hesitations. I need you to do something for me, though."

"Anything for you, love," Stef says, wrapping her arms around Lena's waist as Lena's come up to rest on her shoulders.

"Please stop treating me like a fragile piece of glass you're not allowed to touch. I'm not going to break apart if you hug me too tightly. Intimacy is an important part of any relationship, and especially now. I want to feel close to you again."

"Are you suggesting...?" Stef trails off.

"No," Lena responds, pulling Stef in closer. "I'm demanding." She leans in, kissing her wife slowly but firmly, bringing the rest of her body in and closing the gap between them.

Pulling back just enough to be heard, Stef asks, "Baby, are you sure? I don't mind waiting until…"

"Until what?" Lena interrupts, keeping their bodies pressed tightly together. "Until I'm ready? Honey, trust me, I'm ready." She glides her hands up to both sides of Stef's jaw and brings her in for a searing kiss, taking Stef by surprise and causing her to stumble back against the sink.

As they pull back just enough to breathe, Stef whispers, "How about we take this upstairs, Mrs. Adams Foster?"

To her surprise, Lena twirls them around and, before she can register what's happening, pushes Stef back and up onto the table. "I think a change of scenery would be nice, especially since we seem to have the entire house to ourselves." She kisses and nips her way from Stef's neck down to her chest, before pulling her tank top up and over her head.

Stef allows her shirt to be removed before leaning in to capture Lena's delicious lips in a searing kiss that quickly deepens, with the tangle of their tongues gliding along each other in perfect harmony. Suddenly Lena's fingers are tangled in her hair and pulling her head back, allowing better access to her neck and heaving chest. Stef leans back, as Lena guides her flat onto the table and, in one fluid motion, yanks off the sweats Stef had been wearing all morning to reveal long, lean legs stemming from adorable boy-shorts. She tries to sit up and even the action, but Lena pushes her back down with one hand while the other teases along the top seam of her undies. Kissing her way down Stef's left hip and along the inside of her thigh, Lena places both hands on either side of her lover and gently glides her panties down luscious, creamy legs until they drop to the floor, forgotten.

Deciding to allow Lena to take full control, Stef wraps her legs around her wife's waist as Lena lays a trail of kisses down Stef's chest, taking time to lavish each nipple in turn until they're both standing at full attention. She tantalizingly moves her way further down her lover's torso until she reaches the apex of her thighs. Gently spreading Stef's legs apart with feather-light caresses, Lena dips her head lower and lays a broad, slow lick from center to clit, eliciting a dizzying moan from Stef's now arching form. She takes her time circling the sensitive bud she had missed so much before bringing her hand up to tease around her center. She swiftly inserts two digits, simultaneously sucking on Stef's clit, leading to such a forceful jolt that she thinks her wife might leap right off the table. She slides her other hand up Stef's stomach, grasping her right breast and playing gently with the nipple that is still hard enough to cut glass. Stef uses one hand to wrap around the one covering her breast, while the other clings to the edge of the table for dear life. As her walls begin to clamp around Lena's curled fingers, she feels one final strong lick to her clit before everything goes black and she can't stop the scream that tears out of her. Lena continues to lick and stroke her gently as she rides out her orgasm, only standing up once Stef stills.

As Lena licks her fingers clean, Stef jolts up and wraps her legs around her lover's waist once again. This time she pulls her up onto the table and flips them over before Lena has a chance to register what's happening. She pauses then, gazing down into her wife's stunning eyes, and begins to tear up. Lena reaches a hand up to bush a tear away, and Stef turns her head to kiss the palm that's caressing her cheek. Without a word Stef undresses Lena slowly, following each movement of her hand with kisses and nips, from her earlobe down to her navel. As she reaches the waistband of her wife's panties, Stef glances up, as if asking for permission. Lena grants it by lifting her hips off the table in order for her underwear to be removed, and Stef guides them down long, smooth legs, still following each movement with her mouth. She kisses back up the inside of Lena's left leg until she reaches her center, already glistening with arousal. Reaching her hands underneath Lena's legs to grip her firm ass, Stef wastes no time in lapping up the delicious treat and causing Lena's hips to buck with every swipe over her clit. She brings her tongue lower, dipping it gently inside of her lover's center, and curling it as she drags it back out again. Lena moans louder than she can recall ever doing, and Stef takes this as her cue to continue, adding more force behind each lick until Lena is literally panting and gripping both sides of the table so tightly that her knuckles are paling. With a final thrust, Stef sends her wife over the edge, her hips jumping clear into the air. Stef props her elbows onto the table, holding Lena's hips aloft and guiding her back down gently with soft licks and sucks to her clit until they are both flat on the table once again. She crawls up Lena's quaking form to rest her head on a pounding chest, wrapping her arms around the woman she loves more than anything in the world.

After a few minutes of laying silently together, Lena surprises Stef by stroking a hand down her back and saying, "Thank you."

Stef glances up at her wife's face and, for the first time, notices the tears shining in her stunning eyes. She props herself up in order to kiss Lena's gorgeous lips, before sitting them both up and wrapping her in a tight embrace. After a mutual deep breath they separate, climbing down off the table to gather their clothes. They shuffle up the stairs, hand in hand, to their bedroom, dropping clothes in the hamper and crawling into bed, bodies fitting instinctively together as they drift off for a peaceful nap.

Stef wakes first, noting that it's beginning to get dark as she glances out the window. Checking the clock on her bedside table, she sees that it's almost 7 o'clock, which means the kids should all be home by now and, probably expecting dinner that they haven't gotten around to making. She rolls over, still wrapped in Lena's embrace, and kisses her wife's cheek, rousing her gently.

"Good evening, sleeping beauty," Stef says as Lena begins to open her eyes.

"Oh my, how long were we out?" Lena asks, noting the time.

"Too long to make paella," Stef giggles. "What do you say to pizza, and we can cook tomorrow night?"

"I say, 'pizza, get in my belly, I'm starving'," Lena quips, eliciting a deep chuckle from the gorgeous blonde laying in her arms.

The women disentangle themselves, get dressed, and head downstairs ready with apologies for the now probably starving teenagers they expect to be greeted by. Instead, they find the dining room table set for two, complete with wine and candles, and a note laying at the end. Lena picks it up and reads:

Moms,

We love you both and are so happy you're re-connecting, so we figured we'd give you the night off. We'll be at the bowling alley if you need us, but we hope you don't because it's dollar-game night, so we'll be a while. Enjoy dinner. We love you!

-The Gaydy Bunch

p.s. Next time you decide to start shenanigans in the kitchen, would you mind picking up your undies instead of leaving them for us to find? Gross. We still love you anyway.


	4. Wilder, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the first of a five-part series. Basically, this is what I wish would've happened that night at the cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own and of the characters or character descriptions herein, nor do I have any claim or ownership over The Fosters. This wonderful show is a gift from the minds of many more talented than I, but I hope they don't mind me having some fun with their creations. Please enjoy, and leave feedback if you're so inclined.

"Honey, did you remember to pack the…" Steph calls out as she leaves the bathroom and heads toward the bedroom. She is stopped by Lena wrapping a blindfold around her from behind. "Whatcha doin?"

"We have one entire night far away from the leaky pipes, loud children, and hassles of home, and I intend to savor every…last…moment," replies Lena, slipping her hands around Steph's hips and punctuating her speech with soft kisses down her wife's neck, provoking visible shivers and goose bumps. She thrusts herself flush against Steph's back, nudging her along down the hallway until they're both standing in the middle of the bedroom.

"Whatever you have planned love, I'd really like to take in the view," Steph says as she reaches up to remove the covering, but Lena catches her hands and wraps them around the blonde's back so her palms graze Lena's own thighs. This quiets Steph immediately.

"Don't worry, there will be plenty of time for seeing. We're going to take this one sense at a time, starting with touch. "

"Ah, so I assume we're going for all five senses, then?" Steph asks seductively.

"All in due time, my sweet," Lena responds, as she reaches her hands down to begin unbuttoning Steph's blouse before sliding it down her shoulders. She follows this by laying a trail of sloppy kisses across Steph's shoulder blades.

Steph spins in Lena's arms so they're face to face, and reaches up to find Lena's jaw, lining up her motions without needing to see the beautiful face that is burned into her memory. She knows her every curve and angle, but delights in each one in a new way. Ghosting her lips over Lena's, Steph begins to kiss her way down her wife's neck as Lena walks them further into the room, surprising Steph by leading her onto what felt like a tile floor…the bathroom?

Lena pulls back as she slips her fingertips down Steph's torso to the top of her jeans. "Take off your pants, Mrs. Adams-Foster," she husks. Steph complies so quickly she almost topples over, Lena grabbing her waist at the last second.

"Baby, really, how long do I need to keep this blindfold on?" Steph asks, impatiently, as Lena bends down to help her step out of the pile of jeans she's pushed to the floor.

"Trust me," Lena replies, holding their conjoined hands up as she helps Steph step up and into the tub, which is filled with lovely warm water and bath salts.

"Oh yes, ma'am," Steph replies as she finally grasps the sensuously relaxing vibe of the moment.

Lena slides into the tub in front of her wife, leaning back against her with a sigh. Steph takes this opportunity to glide her hands down Lena's torso, eliciting a whimper from the brunette. She lets her hands slip deeper into the water as she grazes the inside of Lena's thighs. This provokes just the slightest moan and Steph urges on, wanting to touch every inch of her beautiful wife. As she teases around Lena's center she suddenly feels Lena's own hands come around to play with hers. The two women gently stroke each other as they begin to writhe in the water. Before long the water has become tepid, but neither woman seems to notice as their enthusiasm only increases, spurred on by the wonderfully wet feeling of touching each other in the bath. Lena gasps as she teeters on the edge, but tries to restrain herself until Steph is able to join her, which doesn't take long. As Lena's climax overtakes her, Steph bucks her own hips and ends up spilling bathwater all over the bathroom floor as she comes.

After allowing themselves time to come down, Lena leans back into her wife's arms and quips, "Wow, honey, I never knew you to be a squirter."

"Huh?" Steph mumbles, still blindfolded, and oblivious to the mini-flood she's caused.

"Never mind," Lena laughs, turning herself over so they are lying chest to chest, albeit cramped in the tiny space. "You know what I would really love?"

"What's that, sweets?" Steph asks.

"I would love to get out of this cold and much too small tub and take my gorgeous wife to the big, beautiful bed in the next room."

"Does that mean I get to actually see it?" Steph inquires, now knowing better than to reach for her blindfold before receiving an answer.

"Oh no, I think we'll save sight for last," Lena whispers as she takes Steph's earlobe between her teeth before lifting herself out of the tub and offering a hand to her wife.

"So what's next, then, lovely Lena?" Steph asks as she feels a towel wrap around her shoulders before she is led into the bedroom.

"Oh, you'll just have to wait and listen…" Lena responds, turning on the stereo on her way to the bed.

To be continued…


	5. Wilder, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the second of a five-part series. Basically, this is what I wish would've happened that night at the cabin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own and of the characters or character descriptions herein, nor do I have any claim or ownership over The Fosters. This wonderful show is a gift from the minds of many more talented than I, but I hope they don't mind me having some fun with their creations. Please enjoy, and leave feedback if you're so inclined.

Lena hums along to the familiar melody pouring out of the speakers and into the room, as she leads Stef over to sit on the bed.

"Taking a shot in the dark here," says Stef as she lowers herself onto the soft bedspread, "but would the second sense we're celebrating here be hearing?"

Lena crawls onto the bed beside her wife and whispers ever-so-softly into her ear, "You are a very clever woman, Mrs. Adams-Foster," finishing with the softest nibble on Stef's earlobe before pulling away to retrieve something. "I did a little shopping earlier this week, to prepare for our trip."

"Oh, really? And what struck your fancy?" Stef asks as she reaches out, craving more contact with her favorite tease. Feeling her wife's back under her eager fingertips, Stef pulls herself in closer to sit behind Lena as she caresses the brunette's back with first her hands and then her lips and tongue. Suddenly, Stef hears a sound that gives her pause. Sitting up enough to rest her chin on her wife's shoulder, Stef chances, "Is that what...that sounds like a…honey, did you buy us a vibrator?"

"Not just any vibrator," Lena murmurs as she turns in her wife's embrace, bringing her legs around to straddle Stef's. "This one corresponds to the beat of the music we're listening to."

"Oooh, that does sound like fun," Stef replies as Lena begins to run the new toy up and down her arms before grazing her nipples. "Yeah. Definitely. Big fun," Stef stammers, breathing heavily.

"Lie back, relax, and let me demonstrate just how much fun," Lena husks as she pushes the blonde's shoulder back until she is prostrate on the bed. Climbing off Stef's lap, Lena positions herself next to her so as to gain more access to the wonders of her wife's body. Lena slightly turns up the intensity of the vibration as she resumes her teasing, running the new toy over every inch of her wife's chest, followed closely by her tongue, going agonizingly slowly en route to her ultimate destination. Hearing Stef's whimpering urges her onward, but not before pulling her in for a searing kiss that ended with a growl. "Spread your legs," Lena breathes, savoring the feeling of Stef's skin under hers as she makes her way down her body.

"Yes, ma'am," Stef replies, moaning.

"What a good listener," Lena replies, laying a long lick from Stef's hip bone down to the top of her mound. "I think I'll reward you," she says as she uses the remote to switch to the next song in her playlist. The Cure's "Just Like Heaven" begins to play as Lena teases Stef's slit with their new toy, evoking a much longer, deeper moan. "Tell me what you want."

"You know what I want," Stef whimpers as she writhes beneath her wife's tantalizing touch.

"Maybe I do, and maybe I don't, but I want to be a good listener, too," Lena says, in between nipping at the top of her wife's thighs.

"Fuck me, Lena. I need you," Stef practically whines, dragging her nails across Lena's shoulders to encourage her.

Pleasantly surprised by the blonde's directness, Lena inserts the tip of the toy into Stef's slit just as the intro picks up. Stef's hips buck in response and she threads her fingers into Lena's hair, gripping her tightly and asking for more. Lena retracts slightly before plunging the rest of the shaft in and accompanying it with a nip to the cop's clit. As the first verse of the song kicks in and the pulse changes slightly, Lena can feel some resistance as Stef's walls begin to tighten. She makes a final thrust as she encircles the blonde's clit and sucks while flicking it with her tongue. Stef lets out a yell as her orgasm overtakes her like a tidal wave. Lena rides it out, bringing her down gently as she turns off the toy and lays it aside.

Lena crawls up her wife's body until her head is resting on the blonde's chest, still erratically rising and falling in the wake of such intense pleasure. "So, what do you think of our little sensory exploration so far?" Lena asks.

"I'd give it a thumbs up if I thought I could move," Stef laughs. "I have an idea for the next adventure, though." Catching Lena off guard, the blonde tangles their legs together and spins them over, pinning the unwitting brunette's hands above her head. She then removes the blindfold and wraps it around Lena's head instead.

"Can't move, huh?" Lena asks, not protesting the reversal.

"Well, with the proper motivation," Stef whispers, bending down to alternate kisses and nips to her wife's neck. "Now, prove you're a good listener too and stay put. I'll be right back."

To be continued…


	6. Wilder, Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the third of a five-part series. Basically, this is what I wish would've happened that night at the cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own and of the characters or character descriptions herein, nor do I have any claim or ownership over The Fosters. This wonderful show is a gift from the minds of many more talented than I, but I hope they don't mind me having some fun with their creations. Please enjoy, and leave feedback if you're so inclined.

Stef returns moments later to find Lena has dug handcuffs out from behind the pillow, where she had hidden them earlier, and is swinging them seductively, despite still being blindfolded. *Damn, my wife is sexy* Stef thinks to herself before setting down the tray she's holding in order to take the cuffs and deftly lock Lena's hands to the headboard.

"Well, someone's eager," Lena jokes, with giggles that are quickly stifled by Stef's lips and tongue besieging her own. She arches her back off the bed to gain more access to the blonde, despite her restraints.

Stef pulls back to blaze a trail down Lena's torso, first with her hands, searching every inch of beautiful soft skin, soon following with her mouth: kissing, nipping, licking each and every goose bump. Just as she reaches Lena's navel Stef sits up, breaking contact completely and leaving the brunette squirming. "Not so fast, missy," she breathlessly scolds, "I believe we've come to the taste portion of the evening, and I will not have you rushing me through to dessert. I want to savor every last bit of you." She reaches to the tray waiting on the nightstand and selects her first item, using it to make circles around Lena's erect nipples before bringing it to her lover's mouth.

Lena takes a bite of something juicy, tart, and sweet as Stef traces the same circles over again, this time using her tongue. Lena moans, "Strawberries, classic you," remembering the first anniversary they'd ever celebrated. She had loved seeing the silly, adventurous side of her then-girlfriend, and is glad to know that fire still burns bright. *This weekend is exactly what we needed* she thinks as Stef rakes her teeth over the hard mound. She inhales sharply, ending with a squeal as she feels something cold being dripped onto her stomach, making a path down her hip and ending at her inner thigh.

Stef licks her way back up the path she's made, nipping at her wife's hip before snaking her way up the brunette's svelte torso and kissing her passionately. They luxuriate in the delicious taste of the chocolate syrup mixed with the taste of each other as Stef's hands wander down to Lena's center.

Lena responds by deepening the kiss and wrapping her leg around the blonde's own thigh, craving more friction. She groans as she feels Stef pull away, but is swiftly distracted as the blonde reverses herself and hovers above Lena, putting them into perfect position to taste one another.

Dipping her head low, Stef runs a long, torturously slow lick down her love's folds. She tastes salty and sweet and so fucking hot. *Why haven't I done this more often?* Stef chastises. She lowers herself as she feels Lena attempt the same, and is rewarded with a jolt at first contact. The energy running through the blonde from her own mounting pleasure spurs her on, as she works Lena into a frenzy.

Lena searches around with her tongue, exploring her wife's pussy, enjoying every drop of wetness that she knows is just for her. She finds Stef's clit and gives it a few swift flicks before sucking hard.

Stef moans loudly, throwing her head back. It isn't long before she sinks back down and resumes her ministrations, adding two fingers into the mix and thrusting them into Lena's cunt before curling the tips, causing Lena's hips to buck beneath her. Stef continues, each thrust more fervent than the last, and it isn't long before Lena is hurtling over the edge, taking Stef with her as she gives the blonde's clit one last lick.

Stef collapses on top of Lena, rolling off to the side only after catching her muscles have relaxed enough for her to move. For a few moments the two women lie this way, only fingertips touching, listening to the sound of each other's breathing. Stef breaks the trance by righting herself and unlatching Lena's hands, before coming to a rest on the Brunette's chest.

Lena wraps her arms around her wife, kissing the top of her head, before quipping, "That was quite the impressive tasting, Mrs. Adams-Foster."

"Why thank you, Mrs. Adams-Foster," Stef responds before yawning. "I hate to spoil the mood, but I think I may need a nap to recharge before the next round."

"You read my mind," Lena says, trying unsuccessfully to stifle her own yawn. She removes her blindfold and lays it on the nightstand, next to what seems to be a bowl of grapes and a bottle of mustard. "Uh, honey? Mustard? Really?"

"I was in a hurry, okay. Have you seen you? No wonder I was rushing! Besides," she says, tugging the covers up over them before pulling the brunette back into a tight embrace, "I knew there was no way I was going to get through that entire tray before I just had to taste the best thing on the menu." With that she closes her eyes as Lena does the same and they drift off for a much-needed rest.

To be continued…


	7. Wilder, Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the fourth of a five-part series. Basically, this is what I wish would've happened that night at the cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own and of the characters or character descriptions herein, nor do I have any claim or ownership over The Fosters. This wonderful show is a gift from the minds of many more talented than I, but I hope they don't mind me having some fun with their creations. Please enjoy, and leave feedback if you're so inclined.

Stef awakes to the scent of lavender, curiously mixed with bacon, as she rolls over to look at Lena…who isn't there. Sitting up, Stef calls out, "Babe, where'd you run off to?"

"Follow your nose," Lena replies, beckoning Stef to the kitchen.

Stef grabs a robe that's been laid out on the chair in the corner and walks down the hall as she ties it around herself. When she arrives at the kitchen, she is greeted with the sight of her wife cooking breakfast while wearing only an apron. "Shit!" Lena yelps as she jumps back. Stef rushes over to her.

"What happened?" she asks.

"Well, I figured after that workout we'd need some sustenance, and to continue with our sexy vibe, I decided to cook in the buff…which I now realize was a mistake when bacon is concerned," Lena answers, rubbing her forearm.

"Aw, love," Stef chuckles, "I appreciate the gesture, but how about I take over while you go and grab a robe. This one is incredibly soft."

"I know, I bought it for you on my shopping trip," Lena says, as she leans in to kiss her wife's temple before handing over the spatula.

"Oh, any other surprises from that trip?" Stef asks, stepping forward to turn the bacon over before it burns.

"We'll just have to see after breakfast, won't we?" Lena teases as she saunters back down the hall, more sway in her step than usual as she can feel Stef's eyes on her.

-They eat-

"Mmmm, that was delicious. Thank you for cooking, but can we still call it breakfast at three in the morning?" Stef sighs.

"I say any time is a good time for breakfast, and you did as much as I did, actually," Lena replies.

"So, does that mean we get to split dish duty?" Stef asks, getting up to clear the table.

"No, it means that the dishes will just have to wait," Lena says, snagging her wife by the waist and pulling her down so that she's sitting on Lena's lap. She kisses Stef for what seems like an eternity, both of them losing themselves in each other once again.

They stand, not breaking the kiss, and begin to make their way to the living room where a blanket lays on the floor in front of the roaring fireplace.

When they finally come up for air, Stef takes a look around. "My, my, Mrs. Adams-Foster, you've certainly been busy this morning," she whispers as she takes in the scene. Candles are burning on each flat surface, there are pillows laid out on top of what looks to be a very cozy blanket, and just as she turns to compliment Lena on her efforts, she is blindfolded once more.

"Hey, I thought we were done with this part," Stef says, though not resisting the covering.

"Oh, we're far from done, my love," Lena whispers into her ear, her voice much lower than it had been moments ago. After securing the blindfold in place, she takes Stef's hand and leads her over to the blanket, easing her down so she's lying on her back. Lena begins to slowly untie the belt of Stef's robe, before gently tugging each side off of the blonde.

Stef sits up slightly to help bring the robe down her arms and allows Lena to remove it completely before tossing it aside. She is caught off-guard when Lena swiftly flips her over so that she's lying on her stomach. As she is about to protest the position, which affords her very little access to her wife, Lena begins to massage her back and shoulders, alternating between applying pressure and ever-so-gently dragging her fingertips across goose-bumped skin.

"Oh, honey," Stef groans, "that feels amazing. What are you trying to do, put me back to sleep?"

"Hardly," Lena says, as she momentarily rises and steps away to gather her supplies. Returning seconds later, she kneels down next to Stef to whisper in her ear, "I have one last present for you."

"Really, sweets, you didn't have to-" Stef starts, but is cut off by her own gasp when she feels something hot being dripped onto her back. Before she can ask what the hell is going on, Lena resumes her massage, this time using whatever has just been spilled to both ease and intensify her motions. It feels incredible and Stef relaxes into the touch, feeling herself begin to get wet.

Lena glides her hands over Stef's beautiful skin, gentle as can be, before raking her nails down her sides. She grabs the lavender candle, melting in the sensuous massage oil currently making her love's back slick and warm, to add more, making its way lower with each drip. Every time she spills the oil onto Stef, it provokes a sudden jolt that sends shivers down her own spine.

"Oh, Lena," Stef moans as the brunette works her way down to the lower back. The blonde inhales deeply, the scent of lavender intoxicating: both relaxing and thrilling, given the circumstances.

Lena works her way further down, massaging Stef's thighs before easing them apart. She slips one hand in between her wife's legs while the other weaves its way into her hair, tugging lightly. She continues teasing the sensitive nub just beneath her fingertips until Stef is practically panting. Without hesitation, Lena plunges two fingers inside the blonde, soon leaning into the thrusts with her hip to give better leverage. She straddles Stef's thigh as she continues to work her closer and closer to the edge, all the while grinding herself toward the same end.

"Fuck, baby," Stef swears as she arches her back, gripping the blanket beneath her as she fights to hold on.

"Come for me, Stef," Lena pleads, "Come with me." This sends both of them into an intense orgasm that leaves them shaking, Lena slumped over Stef, each utterly breathless.

After they recover, Lena dismounts her wife and stretches out next to her on the blanket, grabbing another from the stack and pulling it over both of them. She leans in to gently kiss Stef on the nose before removing her blindfold and gazing into the most beautiful eyes she's ever seen. They remain that way for what feels like an eternity, before either speaks, not wanting to break the spell they seem to have fallen under.

"Well," Stef begins, "that was incredible."

"Mmm, four down, one to go," Lena sighs, winking at her wife as she tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"I actually have an idea for that, if you don't mind," Stef says. She slowly gets up before helping Lena to her feet. They sway for a few moments to the sound of the fire, then walking hand in hand to the bedroom. Stef gets out sweatpants, boots, and jackets for both of them and begins to get dressed.

"Okay, I'm all for letting you lead, but this wasn't exactly what I had in mind-" Lena starts, but Stef cuts her off with a kiss.

"Just trust me," she says, now fully dressed. "Get a move on, or we'll miss it!" She leaves a bewildered Lena to get dressed as she retrieves one of the sturdier blankets from the living room.

To be continued…


	8. Wilder, Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the fifth of a five-part series. Basically, this is what I wish would've happened that night at the cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own and of the characters or character descriptions herein, nor do I have any claim or ownership over The Fosters. This wonderful show is a gift from the minds of many more talented than I, but I hope they don't mind me having some fun with their creations. Please enjoy, and leave feedback if you're so inclined.

When Lena is done dressing Stef hustles her out the front door, double-checking that the candles are extinguished on her way. "Where are we going?" she asks, impatiently.

"Trust me, you're gonna love it," Stef says as she locks up behind them and turns on her flashlight, as it's still a bit dark out.

The women walk down the path that leads to the lake and as they approach the dock, Stef veers to the right, heading toward a giant rock that juts out into the water. She spreads the blanket out on top of it and waits for Lena to catch up. Just as Lena arrives and opens her mouth to as another question, Stef pulls her in close and stifles her with a searing kiss. Lena is caught off-guard, but soon returns the intensity her wife is showing, wrapping her hands around the blonde to grab her ass.

Stef lets her hands roam all over Lena's body, massaging her breasts through the layers she's wearing, then gliding down her sides to her hips. Before Lena knows what's happening, Stef spins her around so she's facing the lake instead of her wife. Stef begins to kiss and bite Lena's neck as her hands slide up the brunette's shirt before making their way south. She unties the sweatpants, slipping one hand inside while the other returns to Lena's chest. She can feel how wet Lena already is, knowing it won't take much to get her right where she wants her. She proceeds to stroke Lena's folds, feeling the taller woman begin to rock her hips in time with the cop's maneuvers.

"I must say it is beautiful out here, but what does this have to do with sight?" Lena asks, moaning as Stef lightly pinches her clit between two fingers.

"I want to watch you come with the sunrise," Stef husks into her ear, inserting one finger into Lena's center.

This is when Lena realizes how light it's becoming, and close she is. She decides this is something they should experience together, and wraps her arm around her back, undoing the button and zipper in record time before slipping her hand down the front of Stef's jeans. Stef is drenched, and as Lena dips her hand further, she can feel how tight Stef's walls are. The two of them stroke and slide and fuck, writhing against each other, until they can barely take any more, and just as the sun crests over the mountain they scream each others names, trembling their way through an earth-shattering joint orgasm.

After they come down they each tie up their pants before settling down on the blanket, Lena resting between Stef's legs and leaning back into her chest. Stef supports the both of them, stooping to kiss the top of her wife's head. Lena can hear the still-erratic thumping of the blonde's heart, and it makes her crave her even more. She turns to catch one of Stef's kisses on her lips and gazes into her beautiful blue eyes.

"This has been the absolute best weekend we've ever had," Lena says, her voice catching a bit at the end.

Seeing her wife overcome with emotion, Stef wraps her arms around the brunette's shoulders and holds her closely, stroking her cheek. "I love you, Lena Adams-Foster, with everything I have and everything I am," she replies, choking up slightly.

They remain this way for what feels like the entire morning before heading back to the house. "Honey, not to be a party-poop, but-" Lena begins, Stef cutting her off mid-sentence.

"Sleep? Yes, please. Now," Stef insists, as she unlocks the door before stepping aside to let Lena in. They hold hands and walk to the bedroom before once again stripping down and climbing under the covers. They settle in, wrapped around each other, and sigh deeply. They drift off with thoughts and hopes for their next weekend of love.

The end. There will be many more one-shots, and possibly even more mini-series within, but this is the end of the five-senses theme. Hope you enjoyed!


	9. Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own and of the characters or character descriptions herein, nor do I have any claim or ownership over The Fosters. This wonderful show is a gift from the minds of many more talented than I, but I hope they don't mind me having some fun with their creations. Please enjoy, and leave feedback if you're so inclined.

"It really was like I was trapped in a closet, in the dark, alone. I could hear people just outside the door, and I knew I was supposed to be joining in on the fun. I wanted to, so badly, if only I could figure out where the damn doorknob was. And then someone turned on the light," Stef whispers, her voice cracking at the last syllable.

Lena reaches out and pulls Stef into an embrace that stretches the length of her lithe form. She kisses the top of her head, as the blonde trails her fingers across Lena's chest to wipe away the tears that had fallen there.

"I'm glad I could be a part of your 'a-ha' moment," she says, in between kisses.

Finally looking up, having cleared away most of her tears, Stef reaches up and traces Lena's cheek with her slightly damp fingers. "You are my moment, and my light, and my everything." She pulls Lena into a tender kiss before drawing back to look into her eyes. The love she sees there almost makes her cry again, but hidden just beneath it is a desire so intense that Stef has no choice but to kiss her again, this time with all the passion she feels inside for her newfound love.

Lena shudders at the intensity of the kiss, as her legs wrap tighter around the blonde's waist. When she breaks the kiss to take a much-needed breath Stef continues her kissing, marking a path down Lena's jaw and neck, occasionally alternating with light licks and nips along the way. As she reaches Lena's chest she pauses, taking it all in. *This is the woman with whom I want to spend the rest of my days, hours, minutes on this planet, and damn she's incredible* Stef thinks to herself, inhaling sharply as she feels the tears begin to make their return, only this time they are joy-inspired. Not one to be deterred, Stef resumes her enthusiastic worship of her lover's impeccable form.

Although flustered, Lena regains some control and tries to match Stef's eagerness by dragging her nails up the blonde's back, hips to shoulders, before pulling her up to kiss the lips she craves so fiercely. Catching Stef off-guard, Lena wraps her legs around the blonde's waist and rolls them both over, gaining the upper hand and pinning Stef's hands above her head.

Stef gasps, "Fuck, you're good at that."

"Mmmm," Lena purrs as she nips at Stef's neck. "Good at what, exactly?"

"Completely taking my breath away," Stef husks, arching her back as Lena takes one of her nipples into her mouth and sucks. When she pauses briefly to adjust her position Stef mumbles something unintelligible.

"What was that, sexy?" Lena asks as she leans back in to kiss the blonde's chest.

Stef clears her throat and repeats, "Sit on my face, Lena."

Lena immediately freezes in place and then slowly looks up at Stef. She can tell from the fire in the blonde's eyes that she's being completely serious, and a jolt runs straight through her. Keeping their mutual gaze locked, Lena crawls up Stef's body until her knees are resting next to the cop's ears, hovering just inches from the contact she so craves. Before she can ask Stef if she's sure, the blonde grabs Lena's ass with both hands and lowers her down until nothing separates them. She lays a long, slow lick through Lena's folds and they both shudder from the sensation. She continues caressing Lena softly with her tongue until she feels the brunette's hands thread themselves into her hair and tug.

Looking up at Lena's beautiful face, Stef hears her whimper, "Faster." Certainly wanting to please the beautiful goddess upon her, Stef picks up the pace and begins making circles and figure eights and any other shape she can muster, delighting in the various sounds and curses coming from the previously poised Vice Principal. Lena begins to gyrate her hips, hands still entangled in blonde locks now using them for leverage. Stef knows Lena is extremely close, so she gives her one last lick before capturing her clit between her lips and sucking insistently, simultaneously adding a few flicks of her tongue for good measure. Lena tumbles head first over the edge, bucking her hips but receiving no relief, as Stef's hands are holding her in place. The orgasm is like none she's ever before experienced and she collapses from the force of it, falling forward against the headboard. Stef helps her ride out the quaking and then eases her down onto the bed so they are flush together, toes to tresses. She wraps her arms around Lena who is still trying to regain her breath. They lie quietly for a few moments, each enjoying the other's presence and the sound of their heart beats matching up.

"Wow," Stef sighed, breaking the reverent silence they had fallen into.

"What?" Lena asks, turning in the blonde's arms so they are face to face.

"Does it just keep getting better every time…forever?"

"Sex?"

"Sex with you," Stef clarifies, beaming and pulling Lena into a tender kiss. When they pull apart Lena notices tears shining in the blue eyes she has come to cherish.

"More tears?" Lena asks with a touch of concern.

"All happy ones, from here on out," Stef says, smiling as the glistening droplets fall.


	10. Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena is selected for jury duty. She’s waiting around the courthouse waiting to be called. All. Day. Long. At least they usually call the day before she has to be home for the kids, but why do they have to wait here? Couldn’t it be like an on-call situation, where they page us if they need us, so we can be on with our hectic lives? Aren’t there already enough injustices in the criminal ‘justice’ system?
> 
> Luckily Stef is also at the courthouse that day for an arraignment (unrelated) but they’ve been delayed because the judge who was to proceed fell ill, so a replacement is being called in from his golf game…and taking his sweet ass time.
> 
> This calls for a ‘lunch’ date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own and of the characters or character descriptions herein, nor do I have any claim or ownership over The Fosters. This wonderful show is a gift from the minds of many more talented than I, but I hope they don't mind me having some fun with their creations. Please enjoy, and leave feedback if you're so inclined.

_Ughhhh_ , Lena thinks to herself, _I fully support a citizen’s responsibility to serve, but this is getting ridiculous._ She checks her cell phone for the time, and sees that she’s received a message from her wife.

Stef: How’s it going, love? Still in jury limbo?

Lena smiles to herself, knowing her wife is in about the same boat and glad to share in some mutual distraction. She responds.

Lena: Seems like forever. What I wouldn’t give to be at the grocery store right now. Or the post office. Hell, even the DMV. At least then I’d be getting something done.

Stef: Well, it’s not all bad. At least today we’ve got time to talk to each other without anyone interrupting.

Lena: True. So, how’s your day going? Still waiting on honorable judge golfy-pants?

Stef: Lol, you guessed it. Apparently he couldn’t bear to give up his final three holes (his words!)

Lena: That’s just too easy. I wonder if they’ll be giving us lunch soon. I hope so. I didn’t pack anything.

Stef: Usually they’ll give you all a break to head down to the cafeteria and a voucher that’s enough for about a cup of coffee.

Lena: Joy. Nutritious and delicious.

Stef: Unless you’d rather enjoy something else…

Lena: What did you have in mind, officer?

Stef: Maybe a little private interrogation in an empty, locked room I may or may not be aware of.

Lena: Well, Mrs. Adams-Foster, it certainly seems like you’ve given this some thought.

Stef: Oh baby, I’ve given it more than some. 12:30, second floor, room 4.

Lena: I’ll be the one sprinting up the steps.

12:25…she watches the minutes tick by…12:27…this is excruciating…12:29. Suddenly an officer walks to the clerk at the head of the room they’re being held in and whispers something to her, handing over a paper.

Clearing her throat, the clerk drones out, “Jurors number 12, 17, and 21, the court thanks you for your service, but you are excused for the remainder of these proceedings.” Lena looks down at the card in her hand, which reads ‘18’. _So close_. The woman continues, “All the rest of you are excused for a period of one hour for lunch. You are to report back here no later than 1:30 PM. If you are late you will be held in contempt of court. You may pick up a meal voucher on your way out, which can be used in the cafeteria downstairs. I’ll see you all in an hour.” With that, she leaves as the officer who’d come in stands guard behind her desk.

Lena gathers her things and heads straight out the door, not stopping for a voucher as she knows she won’t need one for the lunch she’s planning on consuming. Making a beeline for the staircase as soon as the pack has made its way through the bottleneck of the doorway and subsequent hallway, she breaks away from the rest in her quest to head upwards while everyone else heads down. She had been playing up her desire for Stef in their messages, but hadn’t realized just how desperate she was to see her wife until she finds herself taking the stairs two at a time. Arriving at her destination, she pauses to take a few deep breaths and hopefully allay the panting she is certain will make her seem much more wanton than she cares to appear right off the bat. Once her breathing has evened out, she twists the doorknob gingerly before stepping into the darkened room and locking the door behind her.

Stef, already inside, hadn’t wanted to draw any attention to the room, and had left it dark by design, but now the practicality of such a measure seemed to diminish as she watched her wife walk blindly into the space to which her own eyes had already adjusted. “Follow my voice,” Stef guides, watching as Lena stretches her long, lithe arms outward, trying to feel her way along. Just as she’s about to walk into the back of a chair, Stef tells her to freeze and she obeys. The blonde sidles up behind her and slides her hands up her wife’s form, starting at her hips.

As nimble fingers work their way up her chest, Lena leans back into her wife, reaching her own hands around to grab the tight, firm ass she knows is hidden beneath starched uniform dress pants. They moan together, voices creating a harmony of pleasure that builds and stirs within them. Just as Stef’s hands dip down under the top of her blouse, Lena (whose eyes have finally adjusted to the darkness) begins to walk them both over toward the desk at the far side of the room, directing Stef with the hands still palming her ass. When they reach their destination, Lena turns in her wife’s embrace, much to the blonde’s chagrin at having lost physical contact, and sits on the edge of the desk. She immediately pulls Stef closer by wrapping both legs around her waist and drawing her in for a searing kiss.

Stef, caught off-guard by the sudden tug, slams her hands onto the desk to catch her balance, hurting her wrist in the process. In pain, she bites down, not realizing until it’s too late that it’s Lena’s lip between her teeth and not her own. She pulls back in order to apologize, but Lena silences her with an even more ravenous kiss, which continues on down her neck as the brunette nimbly undoes button after button until she feels her shirt being pushed backward off her shoulders. After regaining her balance fully, Stef wraps her hands around Lena’s waist and lifts her shirt up over her head, tossing it aside before raking her nails down her wife’s back. As the sudden fierceness of the touch, Lena arches further into Stef and rolls her hips forward, bringing their centers ever closer. She reaches down and tugs at Stef’s belt with a whimper, her lips closing around one of Stef’s hardened nipples while her hands tug the cop’s bra down to her waist.

Stef gets the message and removes her belt, dropping her pants as well until she’s standing in nothing but her underwear between her wife’s legs, still far too well concealed under her skirt. Lightly grazing her fingertips up the brunette’s thighs, Stef grabs hold of Lena’s panties and glides them down her legs as Lena leans back onto her elbows to afford some leverage. Stef bends to kiss her way back up her lover’s leg, hands pushing material out of the way as her tongue languidly draws near her pulsing destination.

Lena spreads her legs further for her wife, but longs to touch her at the same time, so she grabs hold of the blonde’s face just as it’s making its way toward certain ecstasy. She catches blazing blue eyes, wild with passion, and wordlessly conveys her desire. The blonde stands and removes her underwear, deftly climbing up onto the desk and settling herself above her wife, affording them each unbridled access to each other. They align themselves perfectly before simultaneously satiating their thirsts for one another. Lips caress, tongues swirl, fingers spread, and moans surge through electrified bodies. Each of them is aware of the time constraints they’re under, but nothing matters in this moment than the two of them and the pleasure they’re sharing. As hips begin to buck and motions become more and more jerky, each woman lays one final siege before they both come undone in a whirlwind of spasms, gasps, and groans.

Heaving breathlessly, they lie atop the desk for a few moments, delighting in the afterglow of what was surely one of the most passionate engagements they’ve had. Stef finally summons the strength to climb down onto still-unsteady legs, and turns to lean over her wife. Placing a tender kiss on her lips, she sighs deeply. “How in the world did I ever get so lucky?”

“I keep asking myself that same question,” Lena replies, cradling the blonde’s face momentarily before sitting up. “By the way, I never thought to ask before: whose office is this, anyway?”

“Judge Donnelly’s,” Stef replies with a smirk, grabbing her clothes and beginning to redress.

“What?!” Lena whisper-shouts, jumping off the desk and searching around for her discarded items. “You mean the judge who’s presiding over your trial? The one who could show up any minute from his golf game?!”

“Hah, no, love,” Stef responds, reaching out for her frazzled wife. “The one who called in sick for the day. I happen to have it on good authority that she’s attending a baseball game with her boyfriend.”

“And how, pray tell, would you know that,” Lena asks incredulously, though calming slightly.

“I was here for a meeting with her last week when she spilled her briefcase and I picked them up for her. She promised to lend me her office for the afternoon if I didn’t rat her out because she hadn’t been able to officially take the day off on such short notice,” Stef says, smirking while tucking her shirt back in.

“Well, well, aren’t you just full of the best surprises,” Lena says, sauntering over to her now fully dressed wife and straightening her badge. She lays the lightest kiss on her lips before pulling back to whisper against her ear, “thank you.”

“It was my pleasure, love,” Stef says, holding the brunette tighter in her embrace. “Though, I do love it when we can share that pleasure. It’s been a while since we’ve been able to do that at the same time.”

“I know,” says Lena, pulling back to look the blonde in the eye, “but mixing it up like this definitely helps.” They kiss once more before pulling apart and giving their outfits final once-overs. “What time is it?” Lena asks.

“Umm,” Stef looks down at her watch, “exactly 1:25 on the nose. We made it!” 

“Great,” Lena says, slightly less enthusiastic. “Not that I didn’t enjoy my lunch _immensely_ , but I do wish I’d thought to at least bring a granola bar or something with me this morning.” Her stomach growls, as if on cue.

“Lucky for you, you’re married to one of the sexiest cops on the force…who also happens to know where a certain judge hides a box of protein bars in her desk for just such an occasion,” Stef says, pulling open the bottom drawer of the desk they’d just recently dismounted. Procuring a bar and passing it to her wife, she laughs at the look of unease on the brunette’s face. “What?”

“I just never pictured Judge Donnelly as the do-it-on-the-desk kind of woman. Or in any sexual scenarios, for that matter, and I think I liked it better that way,” Lena responded with a slight shudder.

“I meant in the instance of forgetting to pack lunch, sweets, but good to know the thought of another woman naked repulses you that much,” Stef jokes, kissing her wife’s temple on her way toward the door. She peeks through the blinds and then turns back to Lena. “The coast is clear. We should both have time to get back if we go now. I love you, and I’ll see you at home tonight.” With that, she leaves and Lena hustles after her, closing the door behind both of them.

Lena arrives back at the jury holding room with a few seconds to spare and slips into her seat before unwrapping the protein bar. The clerk closes the door before taking a roll call. When Lena responds with a full mouth, the clerk asks her to kindly finish the lunch she was supposed to have finished before re-entering the room. She swallows, apologizes, and spends the rest of the session day-dreaming about that perfect lunch.


End file.
